Il était une fois un mangemort et une aurore
by samiaaaa
Summary: L'histoire d'un magemort de d'une aurore qui tomberont l'un dans les bras de l'autre...... pour le nc-17 c'est pour plus tard, ps: un ptit indice, c'est un....... DMHG hihi, mon couple préféré!
1. Default Chapter

Je m'apelle Hermione granger, j'ai 23 ans, j'ai terminée ma formation d'auror, il y'a 3 ans, et mes études à Pouddlard, il y'a 5ans. Je ne revois qu'Harry et Ron, qui sont eux aussi devenus aurors. Nous sommes réputés pour notre bon travail, mais un mangemort nous pose des problèmes, et je compte bien m'en occuper....  
  
Je m'apelle Drago Malfoy, je suis mangemort puis mes 18 ans, j'ai 23 ans, j'ai tué une 30taines de sang de bourbe en 5 ans, et mon boulot me plaît. J'ai terminé mes études avec succès, terminant préfet en chef avec la sang de bourbe, et deuxième meilleur élève de Pouddlard avec cette même sang de bourbe, sinon, il y'a des aurors qui nous posent problèmes, surtout un et je m'en occuperais, il paraît qu'il est toujours dans le secteur et qu'il ne quitte pas les environs...!  
  
Harry: hermione, moi et ron devons allez réglé une affaire en irlande, tu nous excuses..  
  
Hermione: faites attention à vous les gars, je vous aime  
  
Ron; nous aussi on t'aime  
  
Harry; oui, nous aussi on t'aime, et fais attention à toi, n'oublie pas un problème, tu déguerpis et tu nous appelles, on vient illico  
  
hermione: oui, papa  
  
ron: on ne rigoles pas hermione!  
  
hermione: vous oubliez que je suis une bonne auror qui connait plein de formules, que même vous ne connaisez pas  
  
harry: on le sais mione, mais on sais jamais, et on t'adore!  
  
Voilà que ces deux là, me laissèrent seule  
  
Voilà 1 semaine que j'essaie d'attraper ce fichu auror, enfoiré! pff, même pas d'idée, le traditionnel, je prends un otage en vie n'a pas marché, c'est qu'il est doué, enfin un adversaire à ma taille, j'avais l'otage dans mes mains, quand il surgit et on batailla, elle me toucha à l'épaule avec un doloris bien placé, je partis, ah le salop, il paiera!  
  
Cela fait quelques jours que l'on signale la présence d'un mangemort dans les envions, il essaye de m'avoir en attrapant un otage mais je le libéra en lui envoyant un doloris, il s'est ensuite volatilisé, un bon mangemort contrairment à d'habitude, je devrais être sur mes gardes, il en veut à moi, mais pourquoi ? 


	2. Le duel

Merci pour les reviews et désolé pour la mise en page je ne fais que copier coller, de mes fanfictions que j'ai déjà inscrite sur un autre site, et que malheuresement je ne peux changer la mise en forme car j'ai un logiciel tout naze NotePad et oui, et oui! sorry ;(  
  
Normalement, ce satané auror devrait montrer sa tête... J'ai capturé, un ancien de Pouddlard, LOngdubat, toujours aussi trouillard, bref; cette fois-ci, il ne m'échapera pas, il est en train de ce faire botter les fesses par un autre mangemort! Là, il se pointera, le tuera, et j'arriverai, mais Voldemort m'a demandé de le ramener vivant, il veut le faire souffrir, pour tous les mangemorts qu'il a tué.. Ah, le voilà!  
  
Ah, il lance un doloris, le mangemort tombe, se relève et lance un avada kedavra contrer, pauvre con, je lui ai dit de ne pas lui lancer un avada kedavra, voilà, qu'il se relève et lui lance un avada kedavra, ah moi de sortir.  
  
Il libère Longdubat, il me regarde, il porte un long voile blanc et un voile qui cache son visage, un masque doré, pff c'est aurore, aucune originalité, dans leurs déguisement!  
  
J'ai réussi à tuer ce mangemort, je libère Neuville, et voilà qu'un autre mangemort apparaît, c'est certainement celui de la dernière fois, espérons qu'il ne se sauve pas, il porte un pantalon noir et un voile noir et un masque noir, oh vive le noir chez les mangemort, pfff!  
  
Le mangemort lance un experliarmus, contrer très facilement par l'aurore. L'aurore, se cache derrière un arbre, et lance un stupéfix lui aussi contrr par le mangemort. Tous deux, semble comprendre, que l'un et l'autre veulent jouer, attraper l'autre et non, le tuer. Le mangemort lance un pétrifcus, qui passe à raz à l'aurore, celle-ci lance un experliarmus qui touche le mangemort, celui-ci envoyer en même temps un stupéfix, les deux personnes voit leurs baguette partir, ils courent l'un et l'autre pour aller la rechercher. L'aurore s'avait qu'un combat à main, elle perdrait, le mangemort courut vers elle et l'envoya valsé vers un arbre, elle se cogna lourdement la tête et laissa entendre un "ounch", le mangemort surpris comprit que c'était une femme  
  
Une femme! Eh, ben si on m'aurait dit ca, je ne l'aurai pas cru, eh bien! Je me lanca vers elle, et l'arsena de coup de poing, elle m'envoya un coup de pieds très bien placé, je me releva difficlement, elle m'envoya un coup de poing, AH la garce! je la saisi fermement par les cheveux et claqua sa tête contre un arbre, elle allait sombrer, je la tira par les cheveux et lui enleva son masque et....  
  
"GRANGER!"  
  
elle se releva et m'enleva mon masque  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Que va-t-il se passer ?? Allez une chtite reviews ?? 


	3. suite

Bonjour, comme je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire des finissions sur ffnet, j'ai décider de vous donner le raccourci, faites copier coller dans votre barre, pour accéder à ma fanfiction du début à la suite ?sid=10175 En espérant avoir des reviews merci ;), les reviews anonymes sont comptabiliser sur twwo merci ;) 


	4. 0

Bonjour, comme je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire des finissions sur ffnet, j'ai décider de vous donner le raccourci, faites copier coller dans votre barre, pour accéder à ma fanfiction du début à la suite ?sid=9971 En espérant avoir des reviews merci ;), les reviews anonymes sont comptabiliser sur twwo merci ;) 


End file.
